howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Valka
Valka is an upcoming character that is set to appear in How To Train Your Dragon 2. She is later revealed to be Hiccup's mother and Stoick's wife. HTTYD & TV Series Valka never appeared in the first film, but was mentioned several times. Hiccup was given a helmet made from her breastplate armor. Stoick's helmet is made from the other half to keep her close. In Gift of the Night Fury, a passing dragon knocked it off Hiccup's head when he and Toothless were flying. Toothless then spent nearly four days looking for it when Hiccup gave him his auto tail. While he was gone, Stoick tried to comfort Hiccup, saying he knows what it's like to miss someone you love, obviously meaning Valka. In How to Pick Your Dragon, it is revealed Stoick met Gobber after catching him talking to Valka "That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!"- Stoick. Breakneck Bog is heavily focused on Valka. Hiccup and his friends search for a lost gift that she gave her son. It was a sewn dragon with Hiccup's name stitched on the sides. At the time, Hiccup was afraid of dragons, so the toy scared him, and threw it in the sea one day. Since Valka disappeared when Hiccup was very young, he was shown to worry he would forget about his mother, so the toy dragon now means very much to him. HTTYD 2 Valka makes her first physical apparance in sequel. She saves kidnapped dragons from Eret's traps and keeps them in a secret cave in the Arctic. She also becomes a mentor for Hiccup teaching him things he never knew about dragon behavior, like pacifying Toothless with a simple hand movement. Hiccup also thinks of her as a guru and is wowed by her realationship with her dragon Cloudjumper, but can't grasp all her ideas sometimes, including why she hides dragons and keeps them from coexisting with mankind. Hiccup admires her, but sees her as what his life could be like taken to the extreme. Her life is not about all the dragon's secrets and ways and living among them, but also playing among them. Valka and Hiccup share a knowledge and love of dragons, and they both ride them. Appearance Valka has auburn hair and light green eyes. Unlike most Viking women, she has a slim figure. She keeps her hair in three separate braids behind her back and has pale skin. She wears a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar. It has large round shoulder pads. She has armbands and boots withs spikes on the sides. Valka's "dragon" outfit has a chest armor and large armbands with talons above her hands. She also wears a red, torn cape, and strips of fabic around her waist. She also wears a helmet with horns and tusks to hide her identity. This disguise is covered in blue and red paint. Personality Valka is said to be a crazed dragon lady with more dragons contact than human contact. Her years of isolation and dealing with nothing but dragons and being very sympathetic with them has made her very distrusting of humans. She has learned to communicate with dragons in non-verbal ways and has become much like a dragon herself. Valka is strong and uncompromising, but still possesses overwhelming love as a wife and mother. She seems succeeded to built good relationships with the dragons rescued by her and respect them, even with a Bewilderbeast (she bows to the king of dragons when meeting). Relationships Hiccup Valka is shown to care about her son very much, as she teaches him more about dragons, despite being distrusting of humans. She even shows him her secret dragon hideout. Stoick the Vast Stoick is Valka's husband. When she was abducted 20 years ago, Stoick was heartbroken, as well as becoming over protective of their son. When the two reunite, Valka expects Stoick to be mad at her for not returning home, but instead he is on the verge of tears to see his wife alive. They then spend a lot of time together, including dancing. Cloudjumper As Valka's dragon companion for the last 20 years, the two share a very strong connection. Valka doesn't even need to talk to command him in flight. Toothless Toothless was at first cautious about the mysterious dragon rider, due to how they met, but thanks to Valka's years with dragons, the two quickly become close. Valka's helps Toothless unlock his hidden spine ability, much to his enjoyment. Toothless also helps Valka reconnect with Stoick. The Bewilderbeast of the Den It is a surprising fact that Valka's long years of saving dragons led her to construct a positive relationship with this king of dragons (though it is unclear this gigantic species is generally friendly to human beings by nature). She deeply respect this magnificent being, which is really an antithesis to Drago's life history and his relationship with his own enslaved dragon. Quotes *"I bet you think you know a lot about dragons." *"But a mother that never forgets." *"Every dragon has its secrets." *"I'll show them all to you." *"Ha ha. He likes you." *"You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon." *"I know what you're going to say" Trivia *In the books, her name is Valhallarama, and she has a larger body. She does however have the same love for dragons. *Valka is physically similar to Hiccup. Both have the same hair color, body stature, and connection with dragons. *According to the HTTYD website, Valka was abducted during a dragon attack when Hiccup was still a baby 20 years ago while Hiccup is already 20 years old in HTTYD 2. This could imply that Hiccup was still several days old when his mother was taken away. *In the trailer, Valka has a surprised look on her face when she takes off her helmet. This could mean she did not realize who Hiccup was when she first brought him and Toothless to the cave. *Valka's disappearance is similar to Valhallarama, who travels the world, rarely returning home. In How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, the last time she saw Hiccup was two years ago, and Hiccup had been living in hiding for only one year. *Valka has two different outfits in the film. *Valka's mask resembles the face of the Bewilderbeast, corresponding with Drago's appearance. *While the official website says Valka has blue eyes, they look more bluish green. *Both of Valka and Drago's characters are being counterparts to each other (though of being positive and negative); both are 'crazed' about dragons (Valka struggling alone where Drago has many followers and possibly back ups as well), knowing ways to control dragons (in friendly and violent ways of course), both are able to summon their own Bewilderbeasts for a battle. Gallery How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-14.png|"But a mother never forgets" Tumblr my22nqhn1l1sqsgp6o6 1280.jpg|Valka and Toothless How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-17.png|Valka watching Drago's army tumblr_myom5dnvdV1t4xzjno5_1280.png|mother and son tumblr_my1pa72kr61spqqafo1_1280.jpg Original2.jpg tumblr_inline_my3vi2jos71qzdei6.png 1920x1200-2.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 04.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 02.jpg Dragons cloud gallery 01.jpg tumblr_n3b7ykZPbY1sdwsrao6_1280.jpg Y67.jpg Ice Breath.png The Bewilderbeast.png Original-5.jpg PJlRrC5Li7w.jpg J3UiTkNAGg4.jpg DGo-DuolsVw.jpg OK6StrbNxvM.jpg SA90hcow pM.jpg Tumblr n3ty3mHSKK1spqqafo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n3tohs0n4q1sqpltxo9_1280.png tumblr_n3tohs0n4q1sqpltxo10_1280.png MbuJjOrLGUU.jpg 0YmEnSbNYz8.jpg tumblr_n41bxa1Cn61s2xnrlo3_1280.png|Isn't Toothless helpful? tumblr_n41bxa1Cn61s2xnrlo1_500.png|Valka happy to have her boys back in her life tumblr_n4052cXUPy1s2xnrlo5_1280.png 23-gfLa5Ld.jpg Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Hooligans